Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's
by SaurusRock625
Summary: When Ben is taken off the Active roster for the Plumbers, he is forced to take up a job as a nighttime security guard at an old pizzeria. But is this pizza joint really as harmless as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you guys enjoy Ben 10? Have you ever played Five Nights at Freddy's and liked the game? Have you ever wished for a crossover between the two? If you answered yes to any of these questions, then this is the story for you! A request from guest reviewer Omnipotent 18, this one pairs Ben with FEMALE versions of the Animatronic animals from the games. And these Animatronic animals all have traits of a human female! If you need visual aid for how that will work, go to Google images and type in mairusu paua. That should give you a clear enough image as to what they look like!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's! And I have no doubt in my mind that I never will!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Beginning of a Job!**_

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night in the town of Bellwood, and many of its people were asleep. But in a restaurant called Frannie's Pizza, there was a lone security guard in a dimly lit monitor room. But why was he there when nobody else was?

Well, let's take a look at who it is first off. It was a sixteen year old boy that stood at a height of about "5'9. He had shaggy brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes that were half lidded from both boredom and being tired. He was wearing a night watchman's uniform which consisted of a blue collared shirt over a white undershirt, both of which were tucked into a set of dark blue cargo pants, a pair of black, slip resistant shoes, and a security guard badge where his heart was located on the shirt.

He also was wearing a device known as the Omnitrix on his left wrist. This device resembles a sleek wristwatch that was white with a square faceplate. The faceplate itself was black with two green lines forming the outline of an hourglass on it.

This boy is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, hero of the universe and wielder of the Omnitrix! But what's he doing working as a night watchman in a pizzeria? Well, there's a funny story behind that.

You see, Ben was taken off of the Active Plumbers Roster a few days ago for some reason. But none of the Plumbers that Ben worked with knew why he was taken off of active duty. Not even his grandfather! This left Ben with nothing to do since he couldn't fight any aliens without getting in trouble with the higher ups in the Plumbers. Eventually, he got tired of sitting around doing nothing and decided to do something productive.

He looked in the newspaper to try and find some want ads for jobs that he could do. He found a few ranging from working at a sewage plant to stocking shelves at Mr. Baumann's store. Both of these jobs he readily turned down. He then found an ad for a nighttime security guard at this pizza joint, and he figured it would be better than nothing. So he applied for the job.

But before Ben was left to his first night on the job, his boss told him this creepy story about the place. He said something about the animatronics coming to life at night and attacking any humans they found. And if that human was attacked, they would be dead before the sunrise!

Naturally, Ben was on edge from such a story. However, he was currently too tired to care about his own safety. He was never much of a night owl unless it involved fighting aliens, so he was pretty much out of it without the adrenaline rush that comes from fighting. And the fact that he didn't have any coffee to stay awake only made matters worse.

"Man, what a boring job! Why'd I have to apply for something like this?" Ben asked himself.

Ben really felt like falling asleep right then and there, but he knew if he did not only would his job be on the line but so would his life! But he didn't know that this job would bring him not only a temporary career, but it would also bring him lots of love to fill his empty heart.

Suddenly, something on one of the monitors caught his eye. Or should I say, something NOT on the monitor?

"Where's Frannie Fazbear?" Ben asked himself in panic.

While Ben was about to doze off, the most popular and deadliest Animatronic animal had managed to slip out of Ben's line of sight. This caused Ben to really wake up, as he kept out of his chair and got ready to activate the Omnitrix in case of an attack! Unfortunately, he was so tired before that he completely forgot to close and lock the door!

And he was totally unaware of a presence sneaking up behind him... Until a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and a medium sized chest pressed itself into his back.

This form of contact caused Ben to jump as he looked behind himself to see Frannie Fazbear hugging him from behind. But there was no malice or killing intent in her aura. And she looked different from before!

For one thing, she now had more humanoid skin that was soft and covered in even softer brown fur. She had shoulder length brown hair that was like her fur with bangs framing her flawless heart shaped face, and a pair of bear ears on top of her head instead of human ears. Her eyes were as blue as the purest sapphires, and she had a couple of red blush marks on her cheeks, and a small, black bear nose. She also had the freckles on each cheek. She stood about a head taller than Ben, and had a slim waist that tapered off to a set of wide hips. She was wearing a black top hat, a white collared shirt with black buttons and a black bow tie, a pair of black shorts, and no shoes.

But the thing is, even though she looked to be human she still had these traits that made her look slightly mechanical. But that didn't stop Ben from admiring her beauty.

"Good evening, Ben!" Frannie greeted before dragging him out of the room.

"Help!" Ben silently begged.

* * *

 _ **Oh dear. Looks like Ben has just found himself in quite a sticky situation once again! But this time it looks like it might be a good thing. For those of you wondering what the pairing is, let me show you.**_

 _ **Pairing: Ben T. x Fem. Freddy x Fem. Foxy x Chica x Fem. Golden Freddy x Marionette x Fem. Bonnie x Fem. Springtrap**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it! Read and review! All flamers will be hunted down by Freddy Fazbear!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pairing: Ben T. x Fem. Toy Freddy x Fem. Foxy x Chica x Fem. Golden Freddy x Marionette x Fem. Toy Bonnie x Fem. Springtrap x Fem. Mangle**_

 _ **Well, I'm surprised that I got so many reviews for this one chapter! I guess people really like Five Nights at Freddy's. And Ben 10, of course. When we last saw our supposedly doomed hero, he'd been dragged off by Frannie Fazbear. How long will it take for him to die? Let's see.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Girls!**_

* * *

Ben was currently having an internal struggle. On one hand, he was being dragged off by a psychotic Animatronic bear that was well known for killing everyone in sight. But on another hand, his teenage hormones were clouding his mind with some rather inappropriate images pertaining himself and Frannie.

 _"Get a grip on yourself, Tennyson! This is a murderous robot that'll kill you if you're not careful!"_ Ben thought to himself.

Yet he just couldn't shake off the reaction that his body was giving off. Mainly the massive blush on his face from being in such close proximity to a girl of such beauty. Even girls like Looma, Attea, Kai, and even Rook's sister, Shar looked plain in comparison to the animatronic bear dragging him along through the pizzeria. Even though his rational mind was screaming at him to go alien and get the hell out of there, Ben just couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason.

It wasn't long before Frannie had dragged Ben all the way to the main room where the shows were had and the pizza was served. She had the boy sit down at a table, and gave a loud whistle towards the stage.

"Hey, girls! Our man is here!" Frannie called in a sing-song voice.

Almost as if there was a predator nearby, the room began shaking as seven more girls came stampeding into the room like a herd of wild Buffalo! Ben's eyes widened when he saw them, and he had to pinch his nose to prevent what surely would've been the mother of all nosebleeds.

Each girl looked similar to Frannie, and had the same figure she did. The first one looked like a humanoid blue and white rabbit with the same red blush marks on her cheeks that Frannie has. She was wearing a red ribbon around her neck, a white crop top, a pair of red shorts, and no shoes. And her eyes were greener than the purest emeralds.

The second girl also had the same figure as Frannie, but instead of being a bear or a rabbit, she was a humanoid red fox. Her fur was a flaming red color with a lighter underbelly, she had short hair the same color as her fur, a pair of fox ears on her head, a bushy fox tail, and beautiful golden yellow eyes. However, her right hand was replaced by a metal hook. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a black T-shirt.

Next was a girl who looked like a humanoid fox with white and pink fur, white hair that covered her right eye, amber colored eyes with slit pupils in them, and red blush marks on her face. She also had a bushy white tail with a bright pink tip, and white fox ears on her head. She was wearing a bright pink bow around her neck, a pair of bright pink skinny jeans, and a dark red V-neck shirt.

The next girl confused Ben slightly. She looked like a near exact replica of Frannie, only she had golden fur instead of brown, wider hips, and a slightly bigger chest than Frannie. Her eyes looked a bit scary due to the fact that they were black with no visible whites, and had yellow pupils, but they held a combination of curiosity and fear. But fear of what? She was wearing the same outfit as Frannie.

The next girl had a very scary look to her. She had the same figure as the gold colored Frannie, only she was more of a sickly green color with what looked to be missing or ripped out. Her hair went past her shoulder blades and was the same color as her fur, while her eyes were more of a grass seed green color. She looked like an anthropomorphic rabbit with chunks that looked like they were ripped out of her ears. She was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, and a white V-neck shirt that exposed a small amount of cleavage.

Next up was a girl that looked like an anthropomorphic chicken. Her skin was covered in golden feathers hair that was the same color as her feathers with a bit of her hair sticking up in the back. She also had some tail feathers sticking out of the small of her back, and she had a human mouth and nose instead of a beak along with human hands and fingers. She had sapphire blue eyes with red mascara, red blush marks on her cheeks, and she had a smaller chest and thinner hips than the other girls. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts, and a white shirt with the words 'let's party' written on the chest in yellow.

The last girl looked a lot different from the others. She looked to be completely human, but her skin was porcelain white. Her skin was also white, and she had lavender colored streaks under her eyes and lavender eye shadow. She also had pink colored blush marks on her cheeks. She had long white hair that was pulled into a spiky ponytail on the left side of her head with a black hair tie. She wore a black colored crop top with three big white buttons that left her midriff bare, and a black skirt, black bands on her forearms, and black flats. Her figure was better than the gold colored Frannie animatronic.

All in all, these girls were drop dead gorgeous! And all of them had their eyes on Ben, having nothing but love and affection in their eyes. So much so that the green furred girl grabbed Ben in a hug while pushing his face into her sizeable chest.

Ben started flailing his arms around as he tried to break the hug, but he eventually fell unconscious due to being unable to breathe. Frannie and the other girls glared dangerously at the green one.

"Did you HAVE to do that to him, Springtrap?" Frannie asked.

"Yes I did! And you know what? I'd gladly do it again!" said the now named Springtrap.

The others groaned at their sister's behavior. Springtrap always was the more flirtatious one of the group, but in this case it wasn't such a bad thing. But now they had to wait for Ben to wake up. Springtrap laid Ben down, put his head in her lap, and began to stroke his hair lovingly. Something tells me that Ben has just become the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 _ **Well, looks like Ben will be having his fair share of girl troubles. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter, because I worked very hard on it! Now, if you have any ideas for an alien name for the animatronics species, let me know! Remember, they're all part of the same species! Oh, and if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, know that I will be using your ideas for my Quest of the Kaminatrix story. And here's a list of stories I hope to update next.**_

 _ **1\. Dan 10,000**_

 _ **2\. (Rewrite) Danny Fenton, Apprentice of Albedo**_

 _ **3\. Jazz 10 and Ultimate Dan: Matrix Twins**_

 _ **4\. Nega Dan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Animatronics!**_

* * *

Ben groaned as he slowly woke up from his earlier encounter with the animatronics. He at first thought that it was just a dream, but that idea was soon thrown out the window when he saw the eight humanoid animals crowded around him. Especially considering the fact that his head was in Springtrap's lap.

"Did you sleep well, Ben?" Springtrap asked.

Ben practically bolted upright sporting a blush that would make a Tetramand green with envy. He was sputtering apologies for his earlier behavior, but was stopped when Frannie put a finger to his lips.

"Now Ben, you have nothing to apologize for. I should've warned you of Springtrap's flirtatious behavior earlier." Frannie said.

"Flirtatious is a bit of an understatement there, sis. She practically suffocated Ben with those things!" said the blue rabbit girl.

"Did not!" argued Springtrap.

"Did so!" argued the blue rabbit.

"Did NOT!" fired back Springtrap.

 **"Did SO, and I will NOT hear another word!"** finalized the blue rabbit.

" _Something about those two reminds me an awful lot of Blukic and Driba."_ Ben thought to himself.

Fortunately, the two arguing girls were separated from their argument before it could escalate to a full on catfight. Frannie cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, knowing that Ben was still confused about the situation. She could also tell that he was relatively scared. But then, who could blame him? You would be too if you were in this situation.

"We're getting off on the wrong foot here." Frannie said. "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves? Hi, I'm Frannie Fazbear. I'm the oldest sister here. You already know Springtrap over there."

The green rabbit smiled and waved at Ben while batting her eyelashes seductively at him. The blue rabbit girl walked up to Ben and gave him a quick hug before introducing herself.

"My name's Toy Bonnie, but just call me Bonnie. Everyone does!"

Ben winced in pain as his hand was suddenly grabbed in a fierce handshake by the white skinned girl. She was shaking his hand so fast that his arm was a literal blur.

"Marionette's the name, working the pizza joint is my game! It's quite the pleasure to meet such a handsome man such as yourself, Ben!"

Marionette let go of Ben's hand and saw that it was still shaking due to the force behind the handshake. Fortunately, the chicken girl grabbed his arm and stopped it from shaking so much. He gave her a grateful look which soon turned into a flustered one coupled with a furious blush when she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry about that. Marionette can't really control her strength very well. I'm Chica, and I hope we can get along!"

Ben was so flustered from the kiss that he barely registered the feeling of the fox twins latching onto both of his arms. He couldn't help but notice how plush their fur felt to the touch. Their fur almost felt like the softest velvet.

"Helloooo, handsome! My name's Foxy." said the red fox.

"And I'm Mangle." added the white and pink fox with a purr.

The golden furred Frannie seemed to be the shyest of the group. She cautiously walked over to Ben, and nervously twiddled her thumbs with a massive blush on her face.

"H-Hi. I-I'm Frieda…" she stuttered.

Ben's blush disappeared as he became REALLY confused. These were supposed to be the animatronics that became psycho killers during the night hours? With how they've been behaving, he wouldn't really label them as killers. Unless you count being cuddled to death as a killing method.

The girls saw his confusion, and were silently wondering what was wrong. Eventually, Ben decided to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind.

"Uh, quick question." Ben said. "My boss told me that at night you girls killed all of the security guards before me. How come you aren't trying to kill me now?"

"We have a reason for killing those guards! THEY tried to kill US first!" Springtrap said.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know it's short but I'm gonna need a little time to think about all of the details for the history of the animatronics. So I might not be able to update this story for awhile. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back to Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's! You'll soon learn the history of the girls that are gonna be paired with Ben, and also the reason why they killed those security guards! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **History of the Anthrosapiens!**_

* * *

Ben sat there looking a bit more than confused. These girls were really not to blame for the deaths of those security guards? How could that be possible?! But then again, Ben's grandpa Max always taught him to get the full story before making any assumptions. He's never steered him wrong before, so why would he this time?

"What do you mean the guards tried to kill you first?" Ben asked.

Bonnie was the one to field this question, bringing out a fresh Pepperoni Pizza that they could share as they spoke.

"Well back when this place was first opened when you were nine years old, Frannie's Pizza was a very popular place for families. Especially those with small children. Lots of times, people would come here for pizza, games, and fun! It was so popular that many people wanted to destroy the place from the inside out and ruin the place, so your boss who owns the place hired security guards." Bonnie explained.

Ben was eating a slice of pizza as he listened to everything that Bonnie said. He did remember this place being very popular when he came to this place for his tenth birthday before he got the Omnitrix, so it did make sense that the place would require a little extra security to keep the place from being destroyed. But what did any of that have to do with the dead security guards? As if sensing the unasked question, Bonnie resumed her explanation.

"But the problem with these guards was that they were only accepting the job so that they could "destroy" us! Since we're techno organic lifeforms, that would've killed us if any of them succeeded! So we had no choice but to kill them in self defense." Bonnie finished.

By the time Bonnie finished explaining, there were tears begining to build in the corners of her eyes. Ben really didn't like it when girls cried, so he did the only thing that he could think of at the time that could help. He walked over to Bonnie's side of the table, and gently hugged the rabbit Anthrosapien.

She was at first taken aback from such an action, but that didn't last long as she latched onto Ben while sobbing into his shirt. Ben really didn't mind, but he was wondering just what he was gonna say about this when the Plumbers found out about these girls.

That was when he caught something on one of the security screens. Rook, Max, Gwen, and Kevin had just pulled up in front of the pizzeria in the Proto Truck! Ben knew that he had to do something to protect the girls, but what could he do?! That's when the Omnitrix glowed yellow for a minute as it absorbed a bit of DNA from Bonnie, Frieda, Marionette, Chica, Frannie, Springtrap, Foxy, and Mangle.

 **"DNA scan complete. Anthrosapien DNA catalogued and available for use."**

Ben knew that a new alien would be useful for certain situations, but what he didn't understand was why Frannie and her sisters were going back to where they were before. They were acting like they were turned off for some reason. But for now, Ben had more important things to deal with. Like why Ben's grandfather was talking to Ben's boss!

"Something tells me I'm dead." Ben said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's not as long as I'd like, but I'll try and make the next one longer! But right now, I've got some other stories that need attention! But if you guys would like to see an interaction between Ben, Ben's family and friends, and Ben's boss, feel free to let me know! ENJOY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**When we last saw our hero - turned - security guard, some relatives and friends of his were speaking with Ben's boss. But before we figure out why they're doing this, let's go back a few hours to when this whole mess began. The day started out just like any other...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Earlier...**_

* * *

Carl and Sandra Tennyson were in the living room watching TV after Ben had left for his first night of work. They weren't too happy that their son had been taken off of active duty for no reason, and resolved to give whoever did this a stern talking to! But for now, they were just trying to take it easy for a moment.

"You know, Sandra? It was very mature of Ben to take up a job like that, even though he didn't have to." Carl said to his wife.

"I know, Carl. But Ben shouldn't have needed to get a job in the first place! Why would the Plumbers take him off of the Active roster like that?" Sandra asked.

"I don't really know. But one thing's for sure, Ben's gonna be sleeping all day for awhile now." Carl replied.

The two decided to drop the subject for awhile. Carl's father had called earlier to ask about Ben's job, and he sounded pretty frantic about it. But why? Ben was just working at an old pizzeria from when he had turned ten. What was the big deal about that?

That's when something occurred to them. Frannie's Pizza was well known for that old ghost story about the animatronic animals coming to life at night and killing off the security guards. Max must have heard the old story, and thinks that the same thing will happen to Ben! Carl shook his head with a sigh.

"Thinking that Ben's gonna die by an animatronic animal's hand. I think my dad has finally lost it!" Carl said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Oh, if only those two were to know where this was going to go. Now I am accepting ideas for what Ben's Anthrosapien form will be and what it should look like. I already have something in mind, but I'd honestly like to hear your thoughts on the matter. Good luck! You better review, or Freddy and the gang will eat your souls like a thanksgiving turkey! Next up to be updated is Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okey dokey, let's see just what kind of an interaction Ben's cousin, and the others have with our favorite security guard's boss! We'll soon understand just why they don't want Ben to have a job at that particular pizzeria. Also, I've finally decided on Ben's Anthrosapien form, so I hope to show it to you guys later. Until then, read on and enjoy! Also, I wanna thank Mace sheperd for providing me with an OC to use as Ben's boss in this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Talk with the Boss!**_

* * *

Outside of the Pizzeria, we find a mister Maxwell Tennyson having a talk with Ben's boss. He was not just Ben's boss, but he was also the owner and creator of Frannie's Pizza.

The man is called Jeremy Schmidt. He's a giant of a man standing at a total height of about six foot seven inches, and he wore clothes that were similar to those of an italian pizza chef. His hair was actually two different colors in one. The hair on the top and back of his head was plum purple while the hair on his sides was copper. On top of his head, Jeremy's hair formed a small afro with dreadlocks on the bottom. His hazel eyes gave him the appearance of being blind, but in reality Jeremy can see just fine.

Jeremy also has a very well kept, dark plum colored mustache beard combo, and a gingerbread man shaped scar over his left eye. No one aside from his parents and Ben knew how he got that scar, but they knew better than to pry. And on his throat was a tattoo of Super Saiyan Three Vegeta.

"I'm sorry mister Schmidt, but Ben needs to come with us and stop working here!" Max said.

"Why should he stop working here if he's only just started working here? Just because YOU think that he shouldn't work here doesn't mean you should force him to quit!" Jeremy retaliated.

Gwen stepped up to the plate. When she had found out that her cousin was working at a haunted pizza joint, she agreed with her grandfather that Ben had to quit! Sure he was taken off of active duty in the Plumbers, but that was no reason for him to throw his life away. So, she tried to talk some reason into Ben's boss.

"Listen sir, we need Ben to quit this job. Just because he's not on active duty for awhile doesn't mean that he won't be called back into active duty sometime in the future!" Gwen reasoned.

Unfortunately for this group of people, Jeremy was a stubborn man. Kindly, and an excellent cook… But stubborn. Why he was as stubborn as a mule, a yak, and a buffalo combined! He was so stubborn that he wrestled a bull to the ground in the running of the bulls once! But more importantly, he's very passionate about how his employees are treated both inside and outside of work. And to see that his own friends and family didn't want Ben to pursue his own future, that really got under his skin.

 **"Now see here, little missy! Ben is my employee, and if he wants to keep working for me then you have no right to go about saying that he won't!"** Schmidt yelled.

Rook decided to be the smart one, and started dragging the others back to the Proto Truck as he saw that the sun was coming up.

"Come along, everyone. It is almost Sunrise, and I am pretty sure that Ben will be very tired from staying up all night." Rook said.

"But what about Ben?" Kevin asked.

"I am certain that Ben will be more willing to listen this evening when he is well rested." Rook explained. "For now, let us all go home and prepare for our own work that must be done."

And with his piece said, Rook had everyone pile into the Proto Truck and they drove off. Of course, Rook didn't know that he'd gotten a ticket for having his truck double parked. Not that Jeremy was gonna tell the Revonnahgander.

"Well, I better go and check on Ben and the girls." Jeremy said to himself as he unlocked the restaurant to open it to the public.

* * *

 _ **Wait a second! HE KNOWS?! HOW WILL THIS AFFECT BEN?! Only one way to find out. Read the next chapter of the story! And here are some stories I plan on updating next. Not in this particular order.**_

 _ **Ben Ishida: Master of Sinnoh**_

 _ **Danny of the Blitz Team**_

 _ **Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix**_

 _ **Hiccup the Galactic Dragon**_

 _ **Read, review and enjoy! And if you even think of flaming, I'll have Freddy and the gang turn you into acorns and feed you to the squirrels!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so last time Ben's family and friends tried to get Jeremy to fire Ben. But now, we'll see a little one on one conflict between Ben and his cousin in terms of whether or not Ben should keep his job. Just trust me when I say that this chapter is going to have a good deal of conflict between the two Tennyson cousins. ONWARD, YOU ADDLED ADOLESCENTS!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Cousin vs. Cousin Argument!**_

* * *

It was seven thirty in the evening by the time Gwen got to Ben's house. After the failed attempt to get Ben fired from that haunted pizza joint, Gwen talked to the others about an alternative method. She decided that she would talk to Ben on her own. Maybe convince him to get a job somewhere else. Maybe as a bathroom attendant at Plumbers Headquarters. At least then he'd make decent tips.

It took Gwen a good half hour to walk all the way to Ben's house since she was conserving her power, but she was finally there. She walked up to the door, rang the bell, and waited a few seconds. It didn't take long for her aunt Sandra to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Gwen! What a pleasant surprise!" Sandra said, hugging her niece.

"Good evening, aunt Sandra. Is Ben awake?" Gwen asked.

"He's just finishing up with getting ready for work." Sandra explained. "Why don't you come inside and wait for him on the couch? I'm sure you must be dying to get off your feet."

Gwen nodded in thanks. Her feet were pretty sore from walking for a half hour straight, and she needed to rest. She walked inside, took off her shoes, and plopped down on the couch. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and made a knowing guess that Ben was getting cleaned up for "work".

 _"More like suicide."_ Gwen thought to herself.

After about five more minutes, the water stopped and Ben walked out of the shower all dressed up in his uniform. She had to admit, Ben looked good in uniform.

"Gwen! What're you doing here?" Ben asked, clearly surprised by her unexpected visit.

Gwen didn't beat around the bush, and just spoke of her reasons for being there.

"Ben, we need to talk." Gwen said.

"Okay. Let me just grab a cup of coffee, and we'll talk." Ben replied.

He walked into the kitchen, and made a quick cup of coffee to keep him awake during work hours. Although he was pretty sure that Frannie and the girls had their ways of keeping him awake. He sat back down in the living room, and looked at his cousin.

"So Gwen, what did you wanna talk about?" Ben asked.

Gwen wasted no time. She immediately got to the topic of their conversation.

"Ben, you need to quit your job at Frannie's Pizza! That place is haunted, and you might get killed!" Gwen said.

Ben's eyes narrowed at her proclamation. He had a feeling it might come down to this, but that didn't mean he liked it. He drank some more of his coffee, and began to put on his shoes.

"Why should I? Besides, where would I even work if I quit my job?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Why not Mr. Baumann's store? He's been looking for some good help." Gwen suggested.

Ben just scoffed at her, and chugged the last of his coffee. He got up, and headed for the door.

"I don't think you've noticed yet, dweeb, but Mr. Baumann pretty much hates my guts. So the minute you find a job that doesn't involve someone who hates me, I'd love to hear it! Until then, I'm sticking with my current job!" Ben said.

He grabbed his supplies, and walked out the door. Fortunately, Jeremy had offered to give Ben a ride to and from work so he wouldn't risk crashing from being so darn tired.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is gonna involve some more interaction between Ben and the girls, so it'll definitely be a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime! Please remember to review, and... GOODNIGHT!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Interaction time! This chapter is gonna show something that will happen between Ben and his girls. Well, one of them at least. Ben will be spending a bit more time with Freida in this chapter, so I hope you guys are good with this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Preparing for a Date!**_

* * *

At Frannie's Pizza, it was pretty hectic for the Anthrosapiens there. The girls were busy trying to get Freida ready for her first big date with Ben, and they had to make her look even more beautiful than she already was. Although, the Golden furred twin of Frannie wasn't looking forward to this.

It's not because she doesn't like Ben! Quite the opposite! She loves him very, very much. It's just that she was so shy. Freida always had this strange inferiority complex that caused her to develop this highly shy personality. And right now, she was twiddling her thumbs and shaking like a leaf in anticipation.

Frannie noticed this, and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, causing the gold furred girl to jump slightly.

"Freida, are you okay?" Frannie asked.

"I don't know, Frannie. I'm just so nervous about this date with Ben! What if something goes wrong? What if I mess up? WHAT IF I DO OR SAY SOMETHING THAT MAKES BEN HATE ME FOREVER?!" Freida asked in panic.

Seeing that her little sister was about to have a meltdown, Frannie pulled her sister into a hug. She knew that Freida always felt calmer after having a hug.

"Freida, trust me when I say that Ben could never hate you! He's too much of a nice guy to do something like that." Frannie said.

"But what if he..." Freida tried to say.

But Frannie gently stopped her from saying it, and made Freida look into her eyes.

"He won't." Frannie said.

Freida seemed to calm down a little, but she was still a little bit nervous about this. She let Frannie help her with her hair, and silently wondered if Ben was as nervous about this date as she was. If only she knew...

* * *

 _ *****With Ben*****_

* * *

...She was right. Ben was dead silent on the way to work. He was sweating something fierce as he thought about the date that he had with Freida, and didn't want to mess up. Jeremy could tell that there was definitely something on his best employee's mind.

"Something on your mind, Ben my boy?" Jeremy asked.

Ben snapped out of his stupor, and quickly composed himself. He didn't want to seem too out of whack on the second night of his job.

"No, sir. I'm fine, boss." Ben said.

"You're nervous about a date you've got with one of them alien girls that work at my shop, ain't ya?" Jeremy asked.

Ben's eyes widened in shock. How did Jeremy know about Ben's date? And more importantly, how long has he known that the girls were alive and not just machines?! Jeremy chuckled at Ben's expression.

"Don't look so surprised, Ben! I may have a scar in the shape of a gingerbread man over one of my eyes, but I ain't blind." Jeremy joked.

Ben sweatdropped slightly at his boss's laid back behavior. He didn't understand how Jeremy was able to balance these two personalities without going insane like he does, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Do you love them, Ben?" Jeremy asked, his seriousness returning.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why, but for some reason I love them all even though I've only known them for a day!" Ben responded.

Jeremy chuckled at the young guard's dilemma. But he knew that Ben was a responsible young man, and would be able to handle this.

"Then I know that you'll be able to handle dating them. Just remember, a woman's heart is very fragile. Yes, you a girl should be supportive of the guy in a romantic relationship, but the guy must also be supportive of the girl! Always remember that." Jeremy explained. "And if this relationship with them works out for you... You have my blessing."

The rest of the trip was silent as Ben contemplated the words of his boss. Ben knew that he had to make tonight special for Freida... And he knew just how to do that.

* * *

 _ **HELP! I need help with a date idea for Ben and Freida! Remember that it must happen INSIDE the pizzeria! Thanks, and review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Now it's date night for Ben Tennyson and Freida! I'd like to thank guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 for sending in such an awesome idea for their first date! Well, I'm not gonna keep you in suspense anymore, so...**_

 _ **Me and Deadpool: "BRING THE NOISE!/SEX!"**_

 _ **Me: "DEADPOOL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THERE'S NO SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY?!"**_

 _ **Deadpool: "Not even a little?"**_

 _ ***I pull out a running Chainsaw Bayonette from Gears of War, and Deadpool runs away screaming like a little girl***_

 _ **Me: "Please excuse me while I kill the regenerating degenerate over there."**_

 _ ***I run off after Deadpool***_

 _ **Me: "COME BACK HERE, DEAD MAN WALKING!"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **DATE NIGHT FOR BEN!**_

* * *

Ben had just been dropped off at the pizza joint fully prepared for the date he had that night. And to tell the truth, Ben was feeling pretty nervous. He wanted to make this night memorable for both him and Freida, and was pretty scared that he might mess things up.

Ben shook his head to try and stay focused. Tonight was supposed to be a special night that would mark the beginning of his relationship with the girls. Even though he was dating them one at a time, he still wanted this night to be special for Freida. So he gathered up his courage, and knocked on the door.

 _"Here goes...!"_ Ben thought to himself.

The door was opened by Freida, and Ben's jaw dropped at what he saw. He also started blushing like mad.

Freida looked absolutely beautiful! Her hair had been done up in a neat bun with bangs framing her heart shaped face, and she was wearing a little bit of makeup that accentuated her natural beauty.

She was dressed in a black dress with straps around her neck that left her shoulders bare, and stopped halfway down the shins. It also had a slit up the left side that showed off a decent amount of leg, the top revealed a small amount of cleavage but not so much that it would appear slutty, and she was also wearing a pair of high heels. Ben was at a complete loss for words at the sight of the goddess standing in front of him.

Freida had a small smile on her face, and could easily tell that Ben liked what he was seeing. She put two fingers under the boy's chin, and closed his mouth with a small 'click'.

"Careful, Ben. You might catch flies." Freida teased.

Ben shook his head, and finally found his words.

"Wow, Freida you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ben complimented.

Now it was Freida's turn to blush. The Anthrosapien had never been complimented by a boy before, and has never been on an actual date before. On her home planet, those 'dates' had just been a male's attempts to get into her pants.

But she could tell that Ben's words were one hundred percent genuine. He honestly thought she was beautiful! Freida walked out of the pizzeria and closed the door behind her.

"So, you ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Go? Go where?" Freida asked in return.

Smirking slightly, Ben activated the Omnitrix, selected the alien he wanted, and pressed down on the core.

In a flash of green, Ben turned into a humanoid blob alien that seemed to be made out of a semi liquid, black and green metal. He had green circuitry lines all over his body, and the Omnitrix mark was where his face would be.

"To the theater, of course!" Upgrade said. "And you get to travel in style!"

Upgrade's body began to shift and morph until he had turned into a very sleek Ferrari. It seemed to be a top of the line model, with leopard spot print, Corinthian leather seats. He opened the door to the passenger seat, and created a solid hologram of himself as Ben Tennyson in the driver's seat.

"Madame, your chariot awaits!" Upgrade said with a British accent.

Freida giggled at Ben's antics, and climbed into the car. She closed the door behind her, buckled up, and Upgrade drove off for the local movie theater. It was a relatively short drive, considering that the pizza parlor was only a few blocks away from the theater.

When they got there, Freida got out of the car, and Upgrade turned back to normal while disabling his solid vision hologram. After changing back into himself, Freida decided to voice a concern that seemed pretty legit.

"How are we going to get in there?" Freida asked. "I doubt they'll allow a semi mechanical, golden furred bear girl into a public movie theater."

"Easy," Ben said, turning into Ghostfreak. "We let ourselves in!"

Freida let out a small 'eep' as Ghostfreak picked her up bridal style, and flew up into the part of the theater that was showing the movie Jurassic World. He turned them both intangible, and flew through the wall and into the theater. Although it didn't look like they'd be able to get any decent seats since the place was packed.

However, Ghostfreak surprised Freida by using Alien X's reality bending powers to create a special seat for the two of them right above the projector. It was like those chairs that president Lincoln and his wife sat in when they won the war against the Confederacy. And Freida could also tell from the way it rippled slightly that there was a field of some kind around it. Ghostfreak gently sat Freida in her chair, then phased out for a moment before returning with popcorn, soda, and a candy bar.

"Movie snacks, milady?" Ghostfreak asked, turning back into Ben.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie. Although Freida did scream a few times at some of the scarier parts of the movie, but Ben's hand gently squeezing her own calmed her down. Freida was truly astounded by the creatures that were used in the movie.

"I never knew that such majestic creatures existed on this planet so long ago!" Freida said.

"Yeah. They are pretty impressive, aren't they?" Ben asked.

As the movie neared it's end, Freida yawned quietly and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. In response to this, Ben smiled and began to gently stroke his date's hair in a loving fashion. Freida blushed again, but didn't do anything to stop him. She just snuggled closer to ben, and sighed dreamily.

" _If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up!"_ Freida thought to herself.

When the movie was over, Ben turned into Big Chill, and scooped Freida back into his arms. Phasing out of the theater again, Big Chill made his way back to the pizza parlor so Freida could rest a bit and so he could cover the rest of his shift. They got there without trouble, and went inside where Ben turned back to normal.

"That was a wonderful night, Ben! You've helped me feel more alive than I have in so many years!" Freida said with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's not over yet, my love!" Ben said. "I made this for you using two of my aliens' powers."

Reaching into his pocket, Ben pulled out something that made Freida gasp in amazement. It was a necklace with a heart shaped charm on a golden chain. The charm looked like it was made from Diamondhead's crystals, but it was infused with Alien X's power. This made it look like there was a tiny galaxy inside of it.

"This is a very special necklace. It will grant you any wish you desire. The only limit is your imagination!" Ben said as he put it around Freida's neck. "And the best part is that it will only work for you!"

Freida gently fingered the necklace that Ben had given her. No man had EVER gone this far to make her happy before, and it deeply touched her heart. She was so happy that her next actions were pretty much instinctual.

She grabbed Ben's head, and kissed him very passionately on the lips. Ben's eyes widened in surprise at first, but he eventually just went with the flow. He wrapped his arms around Freida's waist, and began to kiss back. That night, two hearts were joined in the never ending cycle of love.

* * *

 _ **Me: "Darn it! Deadpool got away! Oh well, there's always next time. Anyway, please review, and tell me how much you liked this chapter! See you next time!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good to see that you guys liked my previous chapter. But now's the time where Ben's family and friends find out just what happened to Ben on his first day on the job. How much you wanna bet that they're gonna have a cow, a pig, a chicken, a horse, and a moose after this? Sorry about the Hannah Montana reference there. Now, if you'll excuse me...**_

 _ ***I dress up like Elmer Fudd, and pull out a loaded shotgun***_

 _ **Me: Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting Deadpool's! Huhuhuhuhu!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Formulating a Plan!**_

* * *

We currently find ourselves at the Tennyson household on a beautiful Sunday morning. Ben's parents were awake, and were trying to be as quiet as possible so Ben could catch some Z's. It had been a long night for the young night guard, and he needed to get a decent amount of sleep.

Although the two elder Tennyson's were a bit worried about their son. Not because they thought that his choice of a workplace was bad, but because of that rumor that keeps going around.

It seemed like every member of the Plumbers believed that Frannie's Pizza was haunted. Some even going so far as to say it was cursed. But that just didn't make any sense to either of them. After all, Ben has been working there for well over a month, and he's been just fine.

"I still don't get why everyone wants Ben to quit his job. It just doesn't seem right that he should quit just because of a rumor." Sandra said in annoyance.

"I know. We've gotta do something about this!" Carl added.

"But how?" Sandra asked. "As long as Ben has to work the night shift, they'll keep on hounding him about this."

The two parents sat down at the couch to watch a football game between the Chicago Bears and the Dallas Cowboys. Both of them knew that Ben wasn't about to quit a job that he actually likes, and actually got his stubborn attitude from Sandra.

"If only there was a way for at least ONE of those Plumbers to see for themselves that there's nothing to be afraid of at Frannie's Pizza." Carl said to himself.

That's when their eyes widened as an idea struck! The two narrowed their eyes and smirked deviously at each other. Boy oh boy, where those three gonna be in for a big surprise tomorrow night. Sandra pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Jeremy's number. There were gonna be a few new employees at that parlor tomorrow night.

"This'll teach those three the meaning of loving your job!" Sandra said to herself.

"Yeah, especially once they find out where they're working, exactly." Carl added.

* * *

 _ **Story Update List:**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson: Hero of The Nightmare Realm**_

 _ **Ben 10 Frontier**_

 _ **The Tyranno Team**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson: Cooler's Son**_

 _ **Ben 10: Hero of Equestria**_

 _ **Ben 10: New Century Zero**_

 _ **Gem of Legends: Emerald**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is a little tribute to the good old days of Spongebob Squarepants. I hope you guys enjoy the utter mayhem that erupts from this chapter! Think of this as an early Halloween special.**_

* * *

 _ **Graveyard Shift!**_

* * *

"This is humiliating." Gwen said to herself.

Ever since they had tried to get Ben to quit his job at Frannie's Pizza, Sandra had decided to make them work the graveyard shift with Ben for a week. Only they were working as a maintenance team. Although, so far, they had yet to see hide or hair of those possessed animatronics.

What they didn't know was that Jeremy had brought them to his place to keep those dumb Plumbers from trying to kill the girls. Although Marionette stayed behind to help Ben in the security room, so she was relatively safe. So now, they were trying to find something to keep themselves occupied while Ben was cleaning the cash register.

"Hey, Tennyson, why ain't you in the security room like you're supposed to be?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, the boss left me in charge for the night." Ben explained. "So why don't you stop sitting around like a lump on a log, and go take out the garbage!"

Kevin grabbed the garbage bag and made his way to the dumpster, grumbling the whole way. When he came back inside, he saw that Gwen and Rook were just as bored out of their heads as he was. But Ben seemed to have gotten an idea for this.

"So, no one's afraid?" Ben asked.

"I do not see a reason for any of us to be afraid as of yet." Rook replied.

"Well I am!" Ben said in faux fear. "And especially after... *GULP*... Well, you know..."

This got the attention of the others. Rook especially, since he's never really seen Ben experience fear. So for him to be scared, this had to be something serious.

"What? What do we know?" Rook asked.

"You don't remember?! He was all over the news!" Ben said.

"Just tell us who he is, Ben!" Kevin ordered.

"No. Nonono! I probably shouldn't. It would ruin the night shift for you all." Ben said.

However, he did glance back at them with an evil grin on his face. But the others seemed to not realize this.

"What happened? What happened? What happened?!" Rook asked in excitement and anxiousness.

"You mean you guys don't know the story of... The... Hash-Slinging Slasher?!" Ben asked.

Now this REALLY got their attention. They'd never heard of anything like that before. And ol' Rook was the most in the dark since he still wasn't very good with Earth culture. Heck, I doubt be can even pronounce the name correctly.

"The Sash-Bringing Hasher?" Rook asked.

"The HASH-SLINGING SLASHER!" Ben corrected in a dramatic way.

"The Flash-Stringing, the Crash-Dinging, the Trash-Singing... Ringing, the-the Bash-Dinging, duh..." Rook stuttered.

See what I mean.

"Yes. The Hash-Slinging Slasher." Ben replied in a bored manner before going all horror on them again. "BUT most people just call him the ha- **GUAGH!** Because that's all they have time to say before be GETS THEM!"

Rook and the others gasped in horror as they huddled around a table. They were hugging each other out of sheer fright from what Ben was telling them. It sounded way scarier than those animatronics that inhabit this restaurant they heard about.

 **"Tell us the story!"** Gwen cried.

"Okay, if you say so." Ben replied. "Many years ago, in this very restaurant, the Hash-Slinging Slasher used to be a pizza chef. A clumsy one!"

Rook's irises shrunk to the size of pinholes from that comment. If a chef was clumsy, who knows what could happen?! But it seems like they're about to find out.

"And one night when he was cutting the pepperoni, it happened." Ben trailed off.

"He forgot to use the correct knife?" Rook asked.

"No." Ben answered.

"He didn't wash his hands?" Kevin asked.

"No." Ben answered again.

"Irregular portions?" Gwen asked.

 **"NO!** He cut off his own HAND by mistake!" Ben answered, having lost his patience.

While Kevin and Rook gasped at this, Gwen seemed to have something up her sleeve for this particular moment.

"You mean like this?" She asked.

She ripped her arm off and grew it back. This freaked out the others, until they remembered that Gwen is one fourth Anodite. And up in the security room, Marionette was not that impressed. Ripping off her limbs along with enhanced regeneration were her own unique powers, so this was nothing new to her.

"Or like this? Or this? Or this?" Gwen asked, ripping her arms off over and over again. "But what about THIS? OR THIS? OR THIS? OR THIS?"

"EXCEPT HE WASN'T AN ANODITE!" Ben said.

Gwen stopped ripping off her arms, but she was now surrounded by them. She obviously didn't see what this had to do with the story.

"So?" Gwen asked.

 **"SO IT DIDN'T GROW BACK!"** Ben yelled.

 **"OH NOOOOOOOO!"** Gwen screamed as her discarded arms hopped away.

"And he replaced his hand with a rusty pizza cutter. Then he got hit by a bus! Then, at his funeral, his boss who was the previous owner of this restaurant FIRED HIM! And now every... What day is it?" Ben asked.

"Tuesday." Kevin answered.

"TUESDAY NIGHT... The Hash-Slinging Slasher's ghost returns to Frannie's Pizza to wreak his horrible vengeance!" Ben said in a dramatic voice.

Rook gasped as he realized something. A very important detail that was going to change his perspective on everything here.

"But tonight's Tuesday night!" Rook said, not caring that he'd used a contraction.

"Then he'll be coming." Ben said with narrowed eyes.

"How will we know?" Rook asked.

Ben was about to leave them in the dark, but he saw Marionette sneaking into the room. She winked as she gestured for him to roll with it, and he discreetly winked back before holding up three fingers.

"There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging Slasher. First the lights will flicker on and off all on their own. Next the phone will ring, and there will be nobody there. And finally, the Hash-Slinging Slasher returns to Frannie's Pizza in the ghost of the bus that ran him over! He crosses the street without looking both ways... Because he's already DEAD! Then he taps on the door with his grizzly pizza cutter hand..."

"No!" Gwen says in fear.

"He opens the door..."

Ben moves his arm forward while making the sound of a door creaking open, before hunching over and creeping closer to his terrified audience.

"He slowly... Approaches... The **COUNTER!"**

By now the three of them were at varying levels of fear. Kevin felt like he was gonna have a heart attack, Gwen thought she was gonna literally jump ten feet out of her skin, and Rook though he was gonna wet himself at this point.

 _"Good thing a brought a change of pants and undergarments tonight."_ Rook thought to himself.

No one but Ben noticed that Marionette was almost ready for the big scare. She even had the big scary mask for just such an occasion. Ben grinned evilly as he prepared himself for the big scare.

"And do you know what he does next?" Ben asked.

"What?" Gwen asked back.

"You really want to know?" Ben asked.

"WHAT?!" Kevin asked back.

"Are you SURE you want to know?" Ben asked.

 **"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT DOES HE DO?!"** Rook asked, nearly crying from fear.

"HE GETS YA!"

 **"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"**

Gwen, Kevin and Rook screamed at the top of their lungs from Marionette's little scare tactic. And like what was predicted earlier, Rook peed his pants right before all three of them fainted. Marionette removed her mask, and laughed with Ben at the three's expense. It was just so funny to see them faint from a scary story like that. But, at least they'd have some peace and quiet tonight.

* * *

 _ **There we go! I hope you all like it! Also, the next girl to get her date with Ben is... Springtrap! So if you guys can help me out with date ideas, that would really help. Now I wanna take some time to focus on my story Chaotic: Ben 10 Style, so... Adios and see y'all next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, first off, I wanna thank everyone for sending in their ideas for Ben's date with Springtrap. And I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but I was trying to make it as long as possible. Enjoy the show!**_

 _ ***Deadpool tries to sneak in and alter the script***_

 _ **Me: "KEEP YOUR GRUBBY MITTS OFF THE STORY SCRIP!"**_

 _ **Deadpool: "YIPE!"**_

 _ ***He runs away with me in hot pursuit with Tangath Toborn's Sword of Khy'at in hand, and the Benny Hill theme playing in the background.***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

 _ **The Date that Spans Time: Finale to a Scary Story!**_

* * *

Springtrap was having a very hard time containing her excitement. Ben was taking her out on a date, and she was really looking forward to it. She was definitely happy that Ben wasn't one of those shallow men who only care about a woman's appearances. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to look her best!

Springtrap had her hair up in a high ponytail, and had applied some emerald green lipstick to her lips. Even her nails had been painted an emerald green color. She was still in her regular clothing, but she was currently applying a bit of eye-shadow to her eyes. She already had an outfit picked out.

Laid out on a bed was the dress that she had picked out for her date. It was a crimson red, strapless dress with a zipper on the back. The dress itself looked like it was meant to stop above her knees. And to go with it was a pair of red colored pumps.

As Springtrap finished applying her makeup, she sighed in content. The man of her dreams was about to take her on a date, and she just knew it was going to be the most memorable night of her life. Well, next to hers and Ben's eventual wedding night.

Looking at the clock, Springtrap sprung to her feet. She had to finish getting ready, and quickly. Ben was going to be there any minute!

* * *

 _ *****The screen goes fuzzy, and then goes black*****_

* * *

 _ **Me: "DEEEEEAAAAADPOOOOOOOOOOL!"**_

 _ ***Deadpool runs away again***_

 _ **Me: "I'm terribly sorry, folks. Tumor boy over there ended up destroying the portion of the script that had Springtrap and Ben's date on it in his attempt to replace the content. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get to that later. Now if you'll excuse me…"**_

 _ ***I enter a UNSC Scorpion Tank with Master Chief and the Arbiter***_

 _ **Me: "Let's get him, boys!"**_

 _ **Chief: "Roger!"**_

 _ **Arbiter: "Affirmative!"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**First of all, I wanna thank mechazard01 for sending me this Carbonadium battle axe so I can kill Deadpool! Also, I won't be describing the appearances of Ben's aliens in this story anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a Merc with a mouth to kill!**_

 _ ***I stalk off with a crazed glint in my eye***_

 _ **I spy with my little eye, a cancerous Merc who will soon die!~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

* * *

 _ *****Now where did we leave off?*****_

* * *

Ben was standing outside of the pizza parlor ready for his big date with Springtrap. He'd left Gwen and the others to run the store while he was away, and needless to say, they freaked out pretty badly at the prospect of staying there all night. But, he honestly didn't care that they were scared of the girls. It was their own fault for believing a ridiculous rumor.

Ben was wearing a sharp looking suit for this particular date, as he wanted to look his best. He knew, of course, that Springtrap would probably wear something nice as well, but he didn't know what. He was also holding a bouquet of roses in his right hand, and had a corsage pinned to his coat.

" _I just hope my parents don't try to pry into my love life this time."_ Ben thought to himself.

He was broken from his musings when the door to the parlor opened up. Ben was absolutely stunned by Springtrap's choice of dress. In his opinion, she looked more beautiful than the colors of the evening sunset.

"Whoa… Springtrap, you look beautiful!" Ben said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Springtrap replied in a flirtatious manner.

This got the effect that she had been hoping for. Mainly, Ben blushing bright red from slight embarrassment. He quickly regained his composure, and held the flowers out to his date.

"For you, m'lady." Ben said in a slightly exaggerated British accent.

"Oh my, what a gentleman!" Springtrap exclaimed, accepting the roses. "So, where're we going for our date?"

Ben smirked a little and activated his Omnitrix. After selecting the alien he wanted, he pressed the core down and turned into a familiar Chronosapien.

"Not vhere, mein beauty. Vhen." Clockwork replied.

He held out his hand and gently took the Anthrosapien's hand in his own. The windup key on his head began to spin as it glowed with green time energy. They two were encased in a bubble of this energy, and began to float up into the air as time seemed to be reversing itself at an alarming rate. The light intensified and forced Springtrap to cover her eyes.

When it died down enough, she opened her eyes to see that they were still in that time bubble. The windup key on Clockwork's head stopped spinning and the glow vanished.

"Ve're here." Clockwork said.

The time bubble vanished and Springtrap gasped at what she saw. It was a field in a forested area that was full of beautiful scenery. There were all sorts of different flowers all over the place. Roses, sunflowers, daffodils, baby's breath, you name it. There was also a nearby lake that was connected to a waterfall, both full of clean, clear, beautiful water.

The beauty of this place was so great, it brought happy tears to Springtrap's eyes. At first, Ben was worried that he might have done something wrong, but his worries soon vanished when Springtrap spoke.

"Ben… this place is amazing! Where are we?" Springtrap asked.

"Ve're in a place zhat I found vhen I vas ten. Ve had stopped to change a flat tire, and I vanted to take a valk. I stumbled upon zis place, and thought ve could visit it togezer." Ben explained.

Springtrap couldn't believe her ears. Ben was actually sharing one of his most precious memories with her, and trusted her enough to open up to her like this. In her happiness, Springtrap hugged the Chronosapien as best as she could while crying tears of joy. She didn't even care that her mascara was running at that point.

Ben was taken aback slightly from this behavior, but soon settled for wrapping his arms around the girl to try and calm her down. Nothing else mattered at that moment. The two were just content with having each other in their arms.

Suddenly, Springtrap noticed something. Something big and obviously feline.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"Vhat's vhat?" Ben asked, following the girl's line of sight.

They both gasped at what they saw. It was a lion with a light brown mane, and auburn colored fur coat with a cream colored underbelly lying on its side. But that's not the only thing that concerned them.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S HURT!" Springtrap cried.

They both ran over to the downed creature in order to try and help. The lion saw them and wanted to fight back, but it was in too much pain and too tired to do so. The two immediately saw what was wrong with the poor creature. It had a deep gash on its hind leg that was still bleeding a little, and was also seeping a bit of puss.

"Oh my gracious! Zhat vound is obviously infected." Ben said to himself.

He placed a hand on the lion's head and gently scratched it behind the ear in an attempt to keep him calm. It seemed to work, as the lion leaned into his touch.

"It's okay, big fella. Ve'll haf you up und valking again wery soon."

He moved his other hand above the wound, and channeled some of his time energy into it. The wound began to heal at an alarming rate as Clockwork reversed time around the wound, healing it faster than one would think was possible. But that's not all that happened in the process.

The lion began to change! Its fur went from an auburn color to a more golden yellow color, and its mane turned neon green and shaped like an eight pointed star. When it was fully healed, the Omnitrix timed out and Clockwork turned back into Ben.

Once fully healed, the lion did something neither of them were expecting.

It jumped up on Ben and started licking his face like a dog, making the boy burst into a fit of laughter.

"WHOA! DOWN, BOY! DOWN!" Ben managed to say through his laughter.

Springtrap giggled at her man's interaction with the lion. It would appear as though he's made a new friend. But the only question is… what're Jeremy and Ben's parents gonna say about this?

* * *

 _ **That's all I got for now, but I assure you guys, I'll do better in the next chapter when we check up on Rook and the others. Also, if anyone sees Deadpool around, you know where to find me. Now, I gotta work on the next chapter of Star Wars: The Digital Wars. And please, send in ideas for the Digimon that I can use for the rest of the Digi-Destined.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***I walk in holding a bloody Carbonadium battle axe***_

 _ **Well, Deadpool won't be messing with the script any longer. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**_

 _ *****I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!*****_

* * *

 _ **Date with a Pirate Fox Part 1**_

* * *

It's been two weeks since Ben and Springtrap went on their date, and now, it was Foxy's turn for a date. Only this time, they were gonna have their date in the restaurant, per Foxy's request. Right now, we find our young night watchman finishing up with getting ready for work/date night. He had just gotten out of the shower, and was now fully clothed and in the middle of brushing his teeth.

He honestly wanted to do something special for Foxy, but just didn't know what he could do for her. So far, he gave Frieda a necklace with Alien X powers, and he took Springtrap back in time. What could he do to make Foxy's night extra special?

" _Wait a minute, Foxy's always saying that she misses the days where her right hand wasn't a hook. Maybe I can…"_

Ben was broken from his thoughts when he felt something rub up against his pant leg. He looked down to see his new pet lion, Chronos, rubbing his body against his leg, purring loudly as he did. Now, any sane person would NEVER consider having a lion for a pet, but Ben isn't exactly what you'd call normal. Besides, despite being a predator by nature, Chronos is very docile and is really only dangerous if someone he cares about is in danger.

Ben rinsed out his mouth, and knelt down to scratch the lion's ear. This caused the big softie to purr even louder.

"See you tomorrow, Chronos. I've gotta hurry, or I'll be late for work." Ben said, guiding the lion to his bed.

The big furball followed his master to the bed that Ben had built for Chronos. Once the lion had curled up on the soft surface, he was off to sleep within seconds.

"Good night, Chronos." Ben whispered.

He then grabbed a cup of coffee to-go and left for work, knowing that Foxy was expecting him. This gave him plenty of time to plan out his gift for the pirate vixen. In all honesty, Ben thought that Foxy was going out of her mind in her attempts to get everything ready for their big date.

* * *

 _ *****With Foxy*****_

* * *

"Hey, Chica, how's the food coming along?" Foxy asked.

Ben was right. Foxy was definitely stressing out about getting everything perfect for her date with Ben. Food, decor, ambience, movie, things like that. And so far, she was driving her sisters crazy with her constant fussing.

"Relax, Foxy, it's all good. I've taken care of the appetizer, your main course, and the all-important dessert." Chica assured, removing her apron.

"Really now, sis, there's no need to get all worked up about this." Frannie said.

Foxy sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that had been set up for her date with Ben.

"I know. Sorry, girls. I just want tonight to be perfect, and I'm afraid of messing up." Foxy said.

"Well, there's always plan b. that you can use if things go south." Springtrap said with a lecherous grin. "Just be sure to use protection. None of us are ready to be aunts or moms just yet."

" **SPRINGTRAP!"**

Foxy and the others glared at the green furred Anthrosapien, with Foxy now sporting a full body blush. Had her sister REALLY said that out loud!?

* * *

 _ **Next Update on my list: Padawan of the UnderWorld**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Welcome back, folks! The story's not dead! But I'm sorry to say that while Deadpool was messing with this story, he severely influenced Springtrap with his perverted nature. I apologize deeply for not stopping him in time. Now, when we last saw our favorite shapeshifting hero, he was on his way to a date. What crazy events will transpire today? Let's see…**_

 _ *****You know the drill. I own nothing having to do with Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's.*****_

* * *

 _ **Date with a Pirate Fox: Part 2**_

* * *

As Ben parked his car in his parking space, he began to reflect on his life thus far. One minute he's out saving the whole galaxy, and next thing he knows, he's a night watchman for an old pizzeria that houses several Anthrosapien females. Add into the fact that he is now dating said Anthrosapiens, I'd say life is looking up for Ben. Especially since he hasn't run into any of his old villains lately.

"I just hope that tonight goes well for me and Foxy." Ben mumbled to himself.

As he walked into the restaurant, Ben gasped in amazement. The whole room had been redecorated to look like an improvised home theater. There was a bed sheet for a screen, and even an old movie projector. And sitting in the middle of the room was Foxy in a casual tank top and skirt.

"What do you think, Ben?" asked Foxy.

"I must admit, you girls sure know how to throw a movie night." Ben replied. "The place looks amazing!"

Foxy smiled at this. It was nice to know that Ben was able to appreciate the simple things in life, and she knew that tonight would be very special for her and the man she loves.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ben. Come and sit down, and take a load off. Chica prepared a delicious three course meal for us, and I think you'll enjoy the movie I've chosen."

The prospect of food made Ben's stomach rumble. He was as hungry as a bear coming out of hibernation, and his growling stomach just made Foxy laugh at his dilemma.

"Oh, sure, laugh it up." Ben grumbled playfully.

The two just sat down next to each other as Chica walked out in a waitress outfit carrying two plates of steaming hot pasta.

"Tonight's special is spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread sticks. Please enjoy, and relax with tonight's showing of Pirates of the Caribbean." Chica said professionally.

As she walked away, Ben subtly rolled his eyes as he found it ironic that Foxy would select a pirate themed movie for their dinner and movie date. But, at the same time, he found it to be very fitting for this evening. As the movie began to play, Ben just sat back and enjoyed the company of the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

He found the food to be especially delicious, and the movie was most certainly entertaining.

"I don't know how people can possibly say this movie stinks." Ben admitted halfway through the movie.

"I know! I mean, it has freaking zombie pirates in it, for crying out loud!" Foxy added in agreement.

It's true. In this particular movie, Jack Sparrow and his allies are now fighting a legion of cursed zombie pirates. Foxy was practically dripping with excitement as she watched her pirate idol take down these cursed sea dogs. But as she saw her hook hand, her mood began to drop into a slightly depressed look.

She remembered how she lost her hand in battle and missed the days where she had both hands. Maybe then, she could hold Ben without accidentally hurting him.

She suddenly heard the familiar sound of Ben transforming, and looked to see Ben had transformed into a humanoid alien that was masculine with three horns on his head. He was also comprised of what looked to be an entire galaxy. The Omnitrix symbol was located directly in the center of his chest.

"Ben? Why did you turn into Alien X?" Foxy asked.

And in the span of that one question, Ben had just conversed with Alien X's two other personas. How did that go? Let's find out.

* * *

 _ *****With Ben…*****_

* * *

"Hello again, Ben. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Serena, the Voice of Kindness.

"Yes, do hurry up and tell us why you're here, because we were in the middle of an argument over whether we should create weapons that are fusions of guns and traditional weaponry like scythes and rapiers." added Bellicus, the Voice of Rage.

"Well, you see, I've recently made friends with a small group of aliens known as the Anthrosapiens," Ben explained before being cut off.

"I've heard of these creatures. A very peaceful race that will only fight if there is no other option." Serena said.

"Yes, and when they do fight, you'd best be careful or you're food for the buzzards." Bellicus said in agreement.

"Right, well, one of the Anthrosapiens, Foxy, lost her hand in a fight. She now has to use a sharp metal hook to replace that hand, and can barely do things such as hug her sisters without causing them harm. So, here's my point. I vote that we use Alien X's powers to restore her lost hand. Any objections?"

Bellicus and Serena looked pretty serious at the moment. While they sympathized with the humanoid fox, they weren't so sure about this.

"Before either of us agrees or disagrees with your decision, answer this. What would we get out of doing something like this?" Serena asked.

Ben just smirked. He had a feeling they'd ask something like that.

"If you agree to help me with this, then I'll help you guys come to a compromise." Ben offered.

"Compromise?" the two personalities asked.

"Yeah. I'll be the mediator for certain arguments and help you meet in the middle. But before that, we'll come to terms with a few past arguments."

Ben turned to Bellicus.

"Bellicus, I agree with you that the Saiyans should not have been wiped from existence. So, we'll rebuild their planet and restore them to life before doing some peace talks with them to see if we can't gain some new allies. Agreed?"

Bellicus smirked at the notion. The Saiyans were a violent warrior race that he would love to fight, and just might get that chance.

"Agreed." Bellicus said.

Ben turned to Serena.

"And Serena, I agree with you that Pluto should be considered a planet. That's why I called it planet Pluto when the Incursions blew it up. If you help me restore Foxy's hand to its original organic state, then we will rebuild Pluto right back where it belongs. Agreed?"

Serena smiled, happy that Ben agreed with her on this matter.

"I agree." Serena said.

"Then it is decided. We are all in agreement to restore the hand of the Anthrosapien known as Foxy. Motion carried." Bellicus declared.

* * *

 _ *****Outside of Alien X…*****_

* * *

Alien X didn't say anything. He just gently took hold of Foxy's hook hand and began to use his powers to focus a bit of his power into it.

The vulpine Anthrosapien looked on in amazement as the hook began to disintegrate before the skeletal and muscular structure of a human female's hand began to grow in its place. Skin and fur soon grew over it and soon enough, Alien X was finished.

She couldn't believe this. Her hand… it was flesh and blood again! Foxy flexed her hand a few times, not believing what she was seeing. She placed her hand on Alien X's face and was amazed… she could feel again!

Happy tears began to well up in her eyes. Ben had just solved a problem that has been plaguing her for as long as she could remember. Thinking fast, she pressed the Omnitrix mark on Alien X's chest and turned him back into Ben.

"Hey, how'd you…"

Ben was cut off when Foxy pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he just decided to go with the flow.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh!: 9 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z: 9 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Star Wars The Clone Wars: 7 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Deadpool: 7 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Pokémon: 3 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Lion King: 3 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Digimon: 1 vote**_

 _ **RWBY/Godzilla: 0 votes**_

 _ **PLEASE REMEMBER TO CONTINUE VOTING!**_


	16. Omake

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!*****_

* * *

 _ **Omake: Picks up from Chapter 11**_

* * *

After suffering from that unexpected jump scare, things began to progress in a semi normal way for Rook, Gwen, and Kevin. Currently, Kevin was seated at the register reading a book. Ben had pretty much banned the three of them from the main security room, so they were just handling things in the main lobby.

Suddenly, Kevin heard this noise like suction cups sticking and unsticking to something along with this wet swishing sound. It disappeared just as suddenly as it came, so he paid it no mind. But that doesn't mean Gwen didn't.

"Hey," inquired Gwen as she walked out of the kitchen. "What was that noise just now?"

"Probably just your imagination." Kevin said dismissively.

But their attention was picked up again when the noise returned, but went away just as fast again. Their eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when it came back a little faster than before. And they frantically looked around when it happened again.

Just what is this noise? Is it another killer animatronic animal that was ready to sneak up and kill them all?

No.

Turns out, it's just Rook walking across the ceiling with unused toilet plungers tied to his feet. He was keeping himself occupied by literally mopping the ceiling, and keeping the other two awake.

"Is this not a most gratifying experience?" Rook asked, making Kevin and Gwen yelp in fear. "Jeremy must be very busy if he can not wash the ceiling during the day."

Kevin growled in irritation. This job was beginning to grate on his last nerve.

"Night watch people, what a stupid idea!" Kevin complained. "Honestly, who'd want a slice of pizza at three in the morning?"

* * *

 _ *****In the Sewers of New York city…*****_

* * *

An alarm clock rang, waking up Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was grinning something fierce as he turned off his alarm.

"Oh boy, three a.m.!" cheered Michelangelo.

He reached under his blanket, pulled out a big slice of pepperoni pizza, and munched away happily as he enjoyed his late night snack.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile…*****_

* * *

"Just look at this place! It's like Anur Transyl in here!" Kevin said.

That's when the lights began to flicker, not amusing the Osmosian in the slightest. In fact, it seemed to just annoy him. And the same could be said about Gwen.

"Very funny, Rook." Gwen said sarcastically.

"What?" Rook asked, walking down to the floor.

"And the lights will flicker on and off, just like the story. We get it." Gwen said.

But the lights kept flickering, making Gwen and Kevin realize that it wasn't Rook who was flickering the lights. They looked next to the register and saw that the light switch was completely… untouched.

"Kevin, how are you doing that without moving the switch?" Rook asked.

"I'm not doing it." Kevin replied. "It must be the stupid faulty wiring in here. This joint wasn't built to run a night shift."

The phone rang, and Kevin picked it up. But his words weren't the best, since he's usually asleep at this hour.

"What, what, hello?" Kevin said.

But no one replied.

"Hello? Hello…?"

"Nice try, Kevin." Gwen said.

"Nice try, what?" Kevin asked.

"The phone will ring, and there will be no one there…" Gwen explained in a haunting voice.

Kevin's eyes suddenly widened as he realized where this was going. But that story Ben told them was just a story! ...Wasn't it?

"Gwen, Rook, I'm not doing this!" Kevin denied. "Okay, okay, calm down. Let's see… what where those signs? There was the lights…"

The lights flickered again.

"And the phone…"

Phone rings once again.

"And… AND THE WALLS WILL OOZE GREEN SLIME!?"

And Kevin is right. Some of the walls with older pipes in them were in fact oozing some sort of green slime. But Kevin calmed down a bit when he remembered something.

"Oh, wait, they always do that. But what was that third thing?" Kevin asked himself.

That's when He and Gwen looked up as they heard something. They looked out the door and saw a bus pull up in front of the restaurant in an eerie fog. Neither of them liked this one bit.

"I was unaware that Earth's busses ran this late." Rook said ignorantly.

"They don't." squeaked Gwen.

"Well, they are dropping someone off." Rook replied.

The bus drove off, and we now see a shadowy hunched figure with glowing red eyes standing on the other side of the street. The figure raised up a hand to reveal…

A PIZZA CUTTER!

" **WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"** screamed Gwen and Kevin.

"THE SASH-RINGING! TH-TH-TH-THE MASH-FLINGING! THE CRASH-P-PINGING!" Kevin stuttered in fright.

"The Hash-Slinging Slasher!" Rook gasped before he started crying.

"At least you understand. We're doomed!" Gwen cried.

"No, that is not it." Rook managed to say. "I am just so touched that you and Kevin would go to the trouble to dress up as a ghostly pizza chef, and stand on the other side of the street just to entertain me. You must really like me!"

"Rook, buddy, there are two problems with your theory." Kevin interjected.

The spector then started to cross the street without looking both ways. Either this guy's already dead, or he's just not being very safety smart.

"One; you already know that we're friends. And two; how can that be me and Gwen, when we're standing RIGHT HERE?" Kevin asked.

Rook took another look, and as the shadowy being tapped the glass with his pizza cutter hand, the Revonnahgander screamed with realization and fear.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

" **THE HASH-SLINGING SLASHER!"** they screamed in unison.

The three stooges held onto each other, panicking as this ghostly pizza chef opened the door and began to slowly walk towards the counter. It looks like now would be a good time to say any last words.

"Rook, I just want you to know that you were one of the best friends I ever had!" Kevin said.

"Kevin, I used your car's gear shifter to unclog my toilet!" Rook admitted.

"You what?" Kevin asked.

The three started panicking again, but as the Hash-Slinging Slasher walked into the light, it revealed himself to be… a ZOMBIE!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nah, I'm just kidding! It was just some random nerd. And that certainly helped our three young Plumbers to calm down and stop screaming.

"Can I have a job application? I brought my own pizza cutter." the nerd asked in a nasally voice.

He held up the pizza cutter, and his sleeve fell enough to show that he was just gripping it in his hand.

"I called earlier, but I hung up because I was nervous." the nerd, whom we'll call Ernie, explained.

"Do you have references?" Rook asked.

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute," said Kevin. "If that was you on the phone, and you on the bus… then who was flickering the lights?"

Just like that, the lights began to flicker again, but it didn't sound like anyone was messing with the lights. So, they just chalked it up to the lightbulbs reaching the end of their life.

Boy, if only that were true.

* * *

 _ *****In the Security Room…*****_

* * *

We now see that it's Ben who's been messing with the lights. Hes been using a secondary light switch in order to make the lights flicker on and off just like in his story. He turned to face the screen with a massive grin on his face.

"Ehhh, ain't I a stinker?" Ben asked the audience.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	17. Chapter 16

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Five Nights at Freddy's!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Night Off; Plumbers Snoop Around!**_

* * *

Ben had just walked into his room early that afternoon. He'd been called in by his grandfather to take a little test to make sure he'd be eligible to be called in for backup once he was taken off the inactive roster. Fortunately, his boss had given him a few nights off because of this.

But that didn't mean it was any less tiring.

"That test was brutal!" groaned Ben as he stopped at his bed. "Must. Rest. Brain!"

As the boy plopped on his bed, he thought back to the deals he made with Serena and Bellicus. Pluto has been restored and is currently back in its rightful place in their solar system, while he has established peace between the earthlings and the Saiyans. Foxy has also been a bit more "grabby" recently. She claimed that it was just to get used to her now techno organic hand, but it made Ben think otherwise.

He was broken from his musings when he felt something big and furry curl up against him.

"Hey, Chronos."

The lion didn't even reply, having already fallen asleep. Ben smiled and rolled his eyes in amusement.

" _Lazy fur ball."_ he thought to himself.

It amazed Ben how hyper and energetic his pet lion could be at one moment, and how lazy he could be the next. Then again, a nice long nap did sound good right about then. So, he kicked off his shoes and quickly fell asleep. But before he did, one final thought crossed Ben's mind.

" _I wonder what everyone else is doing?"_

* * *

 _ *****With Everyone Else…*****_

* * *

"Gwen, are you certain that we are supposed to be doing this?" Rook asked.

He, along with Gwen and Kevin, had deliberately set up that test for Ben while putting the combat simulator on the second highest setting so that they could sneak into the pizza parlor that evening. Once inside, they would look over the security footage to find out just how Ben manages to survive in that place.

"Trust me, Rook. This is for Ben's own safety." Gwen replied.

Wow. Delusional much?

Anyway, Gwen was using her Mana based abilities in order to pick the lock on the door, but she had to move fast. Jeremy just went out on a lunch break. After a few seconds of messing with the lock…

 _ *****Ka-Click!*****_

"Got it! We're in!"

They slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck into the restaurant. From what they'd heard, those animatronics wouldn't be active until nightfall. But that didn't make them any less on guard. After all, something was bound to happen like it always does.

"I really believe we ought to get out of here while the getting is good." Rook suggested.

"What's the matter, Rook? You scared?" Kevin taunted.

"What? Me, scared? Of what, a bunch of mechanical menaces that could spring to life and attack at any moment?" Rook replied nervously. "Then yes, very much so."

"Come on, guys, there's nothing to be scared off here." Gwen said. "Now help me find the security room."

That's right. They're trying to snoop at the security footage to figure out why Ben won't quit his job at that place. Kinda obvious, don't you think?

But eventually, they did find the security room, and found that the door was left wide open. And that was already setting off alarm bells in their heads. That room should've been closed, and it most definitely should've been locked.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Gwen mumbled.

"I know… and I don't like it." Kevin added.

Rook's eyes suddenly widened and he poked his fellow Plumbers on their shoulders. The looked up and saw a sight that really scared the living daylights out of them. Several pairs of glowing red eyes and smiling mouths full of razor sharp teeth.

"Get… out…!"

Needless to say, they did. They ran right out the front door, screaming at the top of their lungs. Can anyone say jump scare?

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **RWBY/Star Wars The Clone Wars: 16 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh!: 14 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z: 14 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Deadpool: 13 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Pokémon: 11 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Digimon: 9 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Lion King: 6 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Godzilla: 6 votes**_


End file.
